1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part table creating apparatus for creating a part table for showing specifications of a plurality of components in a plurality of rows by each component on a CAD data and a part table creating method.
2. Description of Background Art
Recently, many drawings, such as mechanical drawings, electrical diagrams, and architectural drawings are drawn using CAD (Computer Aided Design). The CAD is convenient because parts may be registered in advance for use for different purposes or arrangements of geometric elements once drawn may be shifted and dimensions or shapes may be easily corrected.
A drawing generally includes a drawing frame, a drawing area for the geometric element as a target product of manufacture, a title table in which a series of bibliographical descriptions are listed, and a part table for listing the specifications of a plurality of components of the geometric element by each component in a plurality of rows. The drawing area is provided at the center of the drawing frame, and the title table is provided at the lower right portion within the drawing frame. In contrast, the part table is provided in a blank space after having provided the geometric element and the title table, that is, for example, the upper right portion or the upper left portion within the drawing frame.
Although the geometric element is preferably shown clearly without being overlapped with the title table or the part table, there may be a case of being overlapped depending on the layout. In view of such circumstances, there is proposed a method of solving such overlapping by adjusting the arrangement of the drawing area automatically when an overlap of the drawing area with the drawing frame is detected. See, for example JP-A-7-182397.
In a method described in JP-A-7-182397, when the overlap of the geometric element with the drawing frame is detected, the entire drawing area is simply shifted. Therefore, when the part table is large, it is considered that the overlap might not be solved even though the drawing area is shifted in any directions of upward, downward, left and right with the method disclosed in JP-A-7-182397.